Unexpected Miracles
by GoChi Studios
Summary: You can't know what Kurt and I are dealing with! It isn't your body betraying you!" Slash. HankBobby, KurtPietro
1. You're What?!

Goruda: Wow. Sorry this took so long. When I started work on this, I didn't think I'd be doing a series or anything, but Chi Oujo helped me to see the light.  
  
Chi: Gee, I'm evil...don't put this in the fic btw.  
  
Goruda: So this is just the first chapter of the first sequel of what might just be a small series (God help us everyone-especially if I get stuck writing the lemons.)  
  
Chi: *raises her hand* I said I'd help and/or write some myself.  
  
Goruda: Insert standard disclaimer here: I don't own anyone 'cept Anile. Chi owns Aiso and Aijou. We're not making any money off this. We're just trying to have a little fun at the expense of a few of our favorite characters.  
  
And a warning: MPreg. Angst (slight). Slash. You've been warned.  
  
Sequel to 'Just You'  
  
Sequel/sister story to 'Don't Stand So Close To Me'  
  
Just some notes: I still can't put Kurt's accent to paper, or to word processor, so just use your imagination. Thanks to Kitsune for throwing some great ideas my way. A very major special thanks to Chi Oujo for helping (forcing)...  
  
Chi: I can be very pursuasive.  
  
Goruda: ... me along with this, and for agreeing (albeit somewhat against her will)...  
  
Chi: Or maybe it was just my evil master plan *gets glared at* Never mind.  
  
Goruda: ... to help me round robin this into a series. If you haven't already guessed, this is a joint fic between myself and Chi.  
  
  
  
Archive: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=188397 and http://geocities.com/hearts_of_fur_and_ice/Warning1  
  
Feedback: definitely  
  
Pairing: Pietro/Kurt shipping. Some Hank/Bobby, shipping towards the middle/end. Others? Maybe, dunno yet.  
  
  
  
Unexpected Miracles: Ch.1 - You're What?!  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Thinking*  
  
::Telepathic communication::  
  
##Flashback##  
  
  
  
He lowered his sore, aching body slowly into the hot water. He had been feeling bad on and off all month, and now, for some reason, his belly was starting to swell. Today's session in the danger room didn't help matters any. It helped him to take his mind of things, but it just made him even more sore and queasy than before. As he reclined into the soothing waters, he couldn't help but think of the day's earlier events.  
  
## "Kurt, look at yourself." Scott chided. "You're getting out of shape. Infact, HAVE you looked at yourself lately? You're getting fat." Scott was like a brother to Kurt, even in the way he looked after him, sometimes zigging when he shoulda zagged. But, Kurt realized, he was right.  
  
"I know, Scott. I've just been real off lately." Kurt replied. "I haven't..." he started to heave before he could finish. "'Scuse me." he managed before running to the bathroom to vomit, AGAIN, forgetting he could just teleport there. When he finished, he wiped his mouth, flushed, and stood up to suddenly face a very worried looking Scott Summers.  
  
Scott looked on at Kurt, noticing that he looked blanched, made all the more apparent by the sudden coloring of his fur. "You ok, man?" Scott asked, worry dripping from his voice. He reached out to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, only to have Kurt jerk away and, again, puke.  
  
When he was finished heaving, He force a weak smile to grace his features. "I think I caught a touch of the flu or something'." he said, shrugging it off.  
  
"Maybe you should go lay down and sit out the danger room today." Scott suggested, but by the tone of his voice, it was more of an order.  
  
"No, I'll be alright. It's not that bad. Really." Kurt said.  
  
Scott, however, wasn't convinced, as if the way Kurt was suddenly leaning on him for support was anything short of a clue to his state of health. But knowing his German friends tenacity, he knew trying to force him into it was just impossible. "Are you sure, Kurt? You don't look all that good. I...."  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, Kurt having interrupted. "Look, Scott," He snapped, then, seeing the look on Scott's face and realizing his mistake, he finished softer. "Look. I'm FINE, ok?" he stressed the word as if it would suddenly make it true. "I just need a little action and I'll be fine."  
  
"Alright." Scott said, still unsure, but not wanting to upset his friend anymore.  
  
Kurt avoided everyone the rest of the morning, until he had to face them in the danger room. That in itself was a feat. He noticed that something was off, especially when everyone else did much better than he did. At first, he thought that they were being tougher on everyone that day, but he felt really sluggish and disoriented most of the time, and decided it was just him.  
  
He was feeling bad so he skipped lunch, opting for a nap instead, but at dinner at ate almost twice what he normally did. After a long dinner, and three vomit fests later, he decided it was time for a bath.##  
  
*What's wrong with me?* he asked himself, despairingly.  
  
He was suddenly broken from his thoughts when a familiar voice spoke in his head. :: Kurt.:: the voice he recognized as Professor Xavier said. ::I need to see you in the infirmary.::  
  
Worry seeped into Kurt's head at those words. ::What's wrong?:: he asked, hoping that no one was hurt.  
  
::I just want to run some tests on you. You have been sick for a month, and everyone is worrying about you.::  
  
Knowing better than to argue, Kurt agreed, dried off, dressed, and 'ported to the main room of the hospital wing.  
  
Jean and Xavier were waiting for him when he got there. "Hello Kurt, how are you feeling?" Jean asked, trying not to let her worry show.  
  
"I'm fine, just a bit sore." he answered candidly.  
  
"Ok, tell me some of the symptoms you've been having." she said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Well, I'm eating more. I wake up sometimes feeling worse than I did before I went to sleep." He said. As an afterthought, he added "I'm tired all the time and I also puke a lot."  
  
Jean looked thoughtful for a minute, then she spoke, startling Kurt, whose mind was elsewhere. "Kurt, I'm gonna need to draw some blood." she said.  
  
Kurt looked at her warily. He was scared of needles and didn't really want to do it, but, judging from the twin looks gracing the features of the Professor and Jean, he had no choice.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as Jean took two vials of blood from him. She asked him to wait in there for her while they did the test. He sat in there for thirty restless minutes. In that time frame, he skimmed through every medical pamphlet in the place, followed by three different versions of the same med. journal and finally took to jumping the furniture. He was in the middle of a jump when he heard Jean walk in. His concentration busted, he landed on the floor on his behind.  
  
The grim look on her face was scaring him more by the minute. He tensed up, awaiting the worse, his hands gripping the counter. "Kurt," she started, pausing as if to find the right thing to say. "Kurt, do you have a... um ... boyfriend?"  
  
Kurt's fur darkened as he saw what was about to come.  
  
Taking his complexion change as an affirmative, she continued. "Kurt, you should sit down." Kurt, however, was frozen in place with fear, gripping the counter tighter. Seeing that he wasn't going to move, she sighed and said "Kurt, you're pregnant."  
  
Kurt let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, good, I thought I was.... Wait a minute! PREGNANT?!?!?!" he screeched, the information suddenly sinking in.  
  
Before Jean could say anything else, he started hyperventilating, his eyes rolling back in his head, and fainted promptly, with a thud.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Pietro was pacing around the room. He knew that something was wrong, but he just couldn't figure out what. He zoomed downstairs and into the kitchen to make himself something to eat. When he got there, however, nothing seemed appetizing and he started pacing again. Pausing, he looked at the phone, as if it held the answers he needed.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
When Kurt woke up, he realized that he wasn't in his own bed, but more like a hospital bed.  
  
"Finally, you're awake" a voice, one he fuzzily recognized as Jean, said as he sat up.  
  
"What the... what happ..." he started, when his memories started rushing in like flood waters. "Oh no!" he said, putting his hands on his face and crying.  
  
"I did some more tests, and you're two, maybe two and a half months along."  
  
Kurt clasped his hands together, moving them to his chest, and rocked back and forth, head facing up, eyes closed, as the information sunk in.  
  
After giving him a moment, Jean continued. "I'm guessing that your mutation allowed you to conceive." Reading his rampant thoughts, she added "I've done 20 different tests, and a sonogram."  
  
He stopped his sobbing and felt his stomach. The fur there was sticky with the gel she used and slightly matted. Shakily, he laid down again and, taking deep breaths, he said slowly "Get me the phone, and give me some privacy." When his requests were complied to, he dialed the Brotherhood's house. Todd answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Get Pietro." Kurt replied as calmly as he could manage.  
  
"Kurt?" Todd asked, recognizing the German accent. "What the hell do you want, yo?"  
  
A little more firmly, and with more force and some menace. "Get.Pietro.Now!"  
  
He heard a muffled noise on the other end, followed my some troubled breathing, then, "Kurt? What's wrong? Areyouok? Igotabadfeelingsomething'swrong."  
  
After deciphering his secret lover's fast talk, he took a deep breath. "Piepie, I'm p..p...pregnant." He forced out. Hearing a thud on the other end, he shouted. "PIETRO! PIETRO, ARE YOU THERE?" he asked, frantic.  
  
"You... you're... pr..."he started, but Kurt cut him off.  
  
"Not in front of the others."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ok." He said.  
  
Hearing another thud, Kurt shouted again. "PIETRO? PIETRO?"  
  
"He zoomed out, yo." Todd said accusingly. "What did you say to him?" his voice dripping with venom.  
  
Kurt couldn't answer, instead, he said good-bye and hung up.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Todd looked at the receiver in his hand as the busy signal sounded, then hung up the phone. He turned around to see Lance looking at him worried. "You know what's up, yo?" he asked the rock tumbler.  
  
"Didn't you know, man, 'Tro and Kurt are together. Old news."  
  
"Oh." he said, sorry that he had been loud with Kurt. "Now that you've said something, it was kinda obvious." After a moment of thought, he added "You know, Kurt did sound kinda upset, yo."  
  
"That's why Pietro left in a hurry." he said as he got up to leave.  
  
"Hey! Where you goin, yo?"  
  
"I'm gonna go see what got Pietro so upset." He stated simply.  
  
"Yo, wait for me." Todd replied, hurriedly putting his shoes on and hopping out to the Jeep.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, as expected, Pietro was fighting his way past Logan and Scott into the infirmary. Kurt saw the commotion through the window and 'ported out to his lover. His sudden appearance startled everyone and gave Pietro the chance he needed to get past them. Kurt grabbed Pietro and 'ported back into the room on the bed, receiving shocked looks from all who witnessed it as he hugged Pietro close, crying again.  
  
Jean, quickly seeing what was going on, knocked softly on the door, asking for entry. Kurt saw it was her and waved her in. "Hello, Pietro." she said politely. "I guess you're the father, then?" Simultaneous nods confirmed her suspicions, and she continued. "According to these test results, the estimated time of conception was sometime in early June. Around the fifth, give or take."  
  
The boys looked at each other, and Kurt spoke. "It was the seventh, the last day of school. Our first time." He looked on, downcast, knowing that, even with the image inducer, it would be hard to keep someone from bumping into his belly.  
  
Sensing his dilemma, Jean said "Until the baby is born, we are going to home school you. Unless, of course, you want others finding out. Speaking of which, what about your parents?"  
  
At hearing mention of his parents, Kurt's eyes got wide. He started hyperventilating and Jean got an oxygen tank, turned it on, and held the mask to his face. Pietro put his hand under Kurt's shirt and rubbed his back soothingly. When he calmed down enough, he took off the mask and looked at Jean. "I can't tell them." he said, fear tainting any reserves he had left, causing him to cry again. "They would hate me." he said, putting his on Pietro's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh." Pietro soothed, rubbing Kurt's cheek with his thumb. "I'm sure they won't hate you, love." Jean smiled fondly at this display of affection from their "enemy." Kurt, however, jerked away from Pietro, causing a hurt look from the latter.  
  
"You don't understand." He sighed. "When they find out, they are gonna know I'm with a guy, and that's just not how it goes."  
  
Before Pietro could react, Jean spoke. "Well, if you are happy, it shouldn't matter to them. Anyway, think about it. You are able to get pregnant, so, according to your religion, then your union is ok."  
  
Kurt looked up at her, offering a weak smile. "I hadn't thought of that. But it would still be difficult to explain to them."  
  
"Well, considering who you are, a mutant, it shouldn't be a problem for them to understand." she replied.  
  
"I guess." he said, leaning back against Pietro and closing his eyes.  
  
"Kurt, I'm gonna need to run some more tests later, as you're the only mutant male that I know of that's able to conceive. But, for now, I'll leave you two alone to get used to the idea. I'll also leave the phone in here, just in case you feel the need to make a call."  
  
"Thanks." Kurt and Pietro said simultaneously, eliciting a slight giggle from the redhead.  
  
She closed the blinds on the window to give the two some privacy and opened the door to leave. She paused, and, as an afterthought, said "Behave, you two." effectively cause a blush to creep into Kurt's face and a grin on Pietro's. Then she left.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
When Jean emerged from the room, Scott and Logan were still there with looks that plainly said 'Explain what's going on right now and don't even make me wait or else.'  
  
Not even phased, she ignored the pair, turning instead to Xavier. "It was June seventh. I'm assuming they got together before then, but I wasn't gonna press it just then. I still have some tests to run, but everything's fine for now."  
  
"Alright." Xavier said. "Let me know what you come up with"  
  
"I will" she said before he left.  
  
Before she could get to her work, a hand stopped her. "What's going on?" Scott demanded.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, feigning innocence and trying very hard to suppress a grin at his annoyance.  
  
"What he means is," Logan's gruff voice amended," what's wrong with Kurt, and what does Quicksilver have to do with it?"  
  
"Oh. THAT." She smiled innocently. "Kurt's pregnant and PIETRO is the father."  
  
"Oh. That's... um..." Scott didn't even finish as he promptly fainted, causing Jean to smirk.  
  
Logan, however, seemed ready to kill someone. "How long did you know about this?" He growled.  
  
She glared at him with the same intensity as his growl. "Look." She almost shouted. "You will NOT cause EITHER of them trouble, do you understand me?"  
  
"I don't want him here."  
  
"I don't care." She shouted, thankful that the glass between the rooms was soundproof. "You cause either of them trouble and you are gonna suffer headaches so severe you'll wish you were dead. Quicksilver maybe our enemy, but PIETRO is Kurt's boyfriend. And he is obviously happy. Besides, the Brotherhood hasn't caused us trouble in a while and this may have something to do with it."  
  
"I still don't like it"  
  
"Well, keep it to yourself. If you get Kurt worked up enough he might do something stupid, and you'll be to blame. I know how pregnant women act and so far, he has acted no different and he will get real emotional and protective very easily."  
  
Her glare had steadily increased during her rant and Logan was steadily becoming afraid, not that he'd admit it. Instead, he just grunted and left the room, promptly bumping into Lance, who was being followed my Todd.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he growled.  
  
Todd coward back while Lance just straightened up and smugly replied "We're here to see Kurt and Pietro. The bald dude said it was alright."  
  
Todd chuckled nervously. "Yeah, yo. We just wanna make sure everything's alright."  
  
Logan just rolled his eyes and grunted. "Talk to Jean." he said simply, gesturing towards the door he'd just came from, before taking off again.  
  
Instead of knocking, they just walked in, slowly, however, as they had heard the fight down the hall and knew of Jean's temper, having been caught on the wrong end of it enough times. "Hey, Red?" Lance asked timidly. When she ignored him, he tried again. "Uh, Jean?" He walked in and almost tripped over the still unconscious Scott. "What's with him?" he asked.  
  
"He'll be alright. He just got a... um... surprise." she said, not even bothering to turn to them. "So, can I help you?"  
  
"Uh.. yeah. We're here to see Pietro and Kurt. "Tro left so fast we couldn't find out what was wrong and we wanna make sure everything's alright."  
  
"Hold on. I'll ask them." She put her hands up to her temples in concentration, obviously talking to the pair telepathically. After a moment, and spoke. "Through that door." she gestured to the room that they were in. They went to the door and opened it slightly, knocking softly.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Behave, you two" Jean said, then left. Kurt felt the heat rise in his face, and knew he was blushing. Pietro, however, just grinned.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you blush." Pietro said, suggestively, causing Kurt to blush a little deeper. Suddenly, Pietro grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down on the bed, and getting a yelp from the surprised, blue elf.  
  
"Not in here, Piepie." he hissed, but his ever deepening blush took any edge that it would have had off those words.  
  
"I love it when you call me 'Piepie', you know that?" Kurt smiled and pulled him down to snuggle him. "Besides," he murmured against a pointed ear, "if I wanted THAT right now, we would be in your room, or mine." As he said that, he lovingly rubbed the bulge on his lover's stomach, then rested his head on a furry shoulder. After a moment, he propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Kurt with a serious expression. "Kurt, are you...." he hesitated, searching for the right words, before continuing. "Are you ok with this? I mean, it is certainly unexpected, but..." he took a deep breath, trying quickly to gauge his lover's expression. "I'm ready for this... if you are." He put his head back on Kurt's shoulder, attempting to hide the apprehension crossing his face.  
  
Kurt rubbed his thumb over Pietro's face and sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm really scared. I never planned on being a parent because the only one able to love me is a man, you, and the same goes for me. So I just wasn't prepared for it." He sighed again. "If I had known, I guess I would have played it safer till I was. I'm glad it's your's though."  
  
Pietro breathed a silent sigh of relief. "I love you, Kurt."  
  
"I love... you...too.." Kurt silenced and sat up, closing his eyes, worrying Pietro.  
  
"Kurt?" Kurt made a motion for him to quiet.  
  
After a moment, he opened his eyes and looked at Pietro, who was now sitting as well. "Your friends are here. You left so suddenly and they were worried. Jean told me." He paused for a moment, thinking. "You didn't tell them, did you?"  
  
"Not yet. But..."  
  
"It's ok." Kurt closed his eyes again and told Jean to let them in. "They're coming."  
  
They sat back and cuddled a bit on the head of the bed as they saw the door open a little, followed by a cautious knock.  
  
"Come in guys" Kurt said quietly.  
  
"Hey Blue, Pietro." Lance said, still surprised as ever to see the elf and the speedster so loving towards each other.  
  
Todd, even though he had been told about it before, couldn't help but be taken aback a bit at the unlikely (however, cute) couple. Once he had gotten over his surprise, he found himself wishing for a camera. It didn't take him long to find his voice, however. "Kurt, Pietro, yo, what's goin on? Why'd you leave so fast? Is everything alright?"  
  
Kurt and Pietro looked at each other, silently asking help of the other, then Kurt spoke. "We're fine. It's just.... I'm... umm... I'm pregnant." They looked at him like he had grown another head, then snickered, thinking he was attempting a joke. Irritated, Kurt straightened up and showed them the bulge in his normally flat stomach, silencing the other two.  
  
Lance was frozen to the spot, while Todd cautiously walked over and felt the lump. There wasn't much in there right then, but he knew for sure at that moment that it was, indeed, pregnancy making that lump, as he had felt them a few times before. Looking back at Lance, he gulped. "They're for real, yo." He went to a chair, rather shakily, to sit down, before he could fall down.  
  
Lance let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and collapsed against the door, suddenly jarring it closed loudly, causing the others in the room to jump. Sitting back against the door, he waited for his head to stop spinning, then silently looked to the couple on the bed for an explanation.  
  
"We're not sure how it happened. Jean thinks it may be part of my mutation. She and Hank are gonna run tests on me tomorrow also."  
  
"Who's Hank?" Lance finally piped up.  
  
"The big, blue, furry, dude." Pietro jumped in. "He was the old chem teach at Bayville High. And the gym coach."  
  
"Wow. I was kinda wonderin what happened to him."  
  
"Well... um... I need to get to bed now." Kurt said after an uncomfortable silence. "They'll probably test me in the morning."  
  
"Alright." Pietro said, kissing him gently on the cheek. "I'll..."  
  
"No!" Kurt said, fear in his voice as he gripped Pietro to him. "No. Stay here with me, please." He said in almost a whisper.  
  
"All you need do is ask, love." He said, sounding rather poetic, earning him a snicker from his house-mates. A glare from Kurt silenced them promptly.  
  
"Um..." Todd started. "Glad you're ok, yo. Call us tomorrow and let us know how it goes."  
  
"Bye" the lovers murmured tiredly as as they laid down on the hospital bed.  
  
As they left, Kurt pulled the blanket over them, and they snuggled together for their trip to dreamland.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lance and Todd slipped quietly out the door as the two lovers made their way to dreamland, thinking about everything they had just heard. A quiet voice startled the from their musings. "Is Pietro staying with Kurt?" Jean ask, looking up from the book she was currently reading.  
  
"Yeah. Infact, they're already asleep." Lance said.  
  
"Are you coming by tomorrow?"  
  
"We told them to call us when they could, yo." Todd answered as the walked towards the door, tripping again over the still unconscious Scott.  
  
"Ok. have a nice night then." Jean said quietly, snickering over the fact that Scott hadn't managed to regain consciousness once in 30 minutes, and that everyone seemed to trip over him on their way through.  
  
"Goodnight, Jean." Lance replied quietly before they left.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The morning found Kurt in the bathroom again, sharing last night's dinner with the toilet, and anyone else who was there to see, while Pietro held his hair out of the way and stroked his back lovingly, in an attempt to calm his fuzzy blue lover. When they were able to step away from the bathroom without having to make an immediate return trip, their noses were assaulted to two large breakfasts, each consisting of a healthy portion of eggs over-easy, a six inch stack of pancakes drizzled with pure clover honey, half a dozen strips of golden brown french toast, half a dozen strips of bacon, a tall glass of fresh squeezed orange juice, and a tall glass of milk. Two white pills, presumable vitamins, for the expecting "mother" and a red rose, presumably from Ororo's garden, in a white frosted glass vase completed the picture.  
  
The pair was enthralled by the picture, and suddenly very hungry, while a moment ago, there was nothing out there. Their stomachs growled in unison at the delightful smells filling the room. A light chuckle brought them back to their senses. "I take it you two approve?" Jean asked lightly. Another growl from their empty stomachs answered her better than words could attempt. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, you better get your fill, because, Kurt, you're not gonna be able to eat or drink anything when we start the testing later today. We will put you on an IV drip to keep you hydrated though."  
  
Kurt's eyes widened over the thought of missing a meal and, for a moment, he looked ready to cry, but a growl from his stomach decided otherwise, and he attacked the food with a ferocity to match Wolverine's and speed to make even Quicksilver proud. The aforementioned speed demon just chuckled slightly and, at a more leisurely pace, started into his meal.  
  
"Hey, Kurt," Pietro started half way through his pancakes, a hint of fear in his voice, "How is... uh... big, bad, and blue gonna feel about us?"  
  
Kurt looked up and, noting his partner's distress, smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, his boyfriend told him all about us. He's ok with it as long as you don't cause us problems, and he's an ok guy." Pietro looked confused about it for a moment, so he added, "Bobby and I share everything. We're best friends."  
  
Before he could respond, the door flung open and in came the subject of their current discussion. "Kurt!" he said worriedly, running up to hug his friend tight. "You ok? What's wrong? Why are you in here? You're not sick or something, are ya?"  
  
Before he could go on, Kurt clamped his hand over his mouth, silencing him. "I'm fine, Bobby. I'm just.... Pregnant."  
  
Bobby's eyes went wide with shock, then disbelief as he thought it was a joke. Upon seeing the seriousness in his friend's eyes, he pulled his hand down and looked at him questioningly. As Kurt related that past few days events to him, Bobby listened to him thoughtfully  
  
  
  
*This sounds strangely familiar He thought. *But I'll have to worry about that later.*  
  
As Kurt rambled on, he unconsciously rubbed his bulge, drawing Bobby's attention to it. Because he wasn't wearing a shirt, it was easy to see if you took a look. *It's about the same size as mine... a little smaller maybe.* Without thinking, he reached down to feel Kurt's belly. *It's firm like mine too.* As Kurt continued on with his thoughts on all this, he couldn't help but think of what this might do to his and Hank's relationship. In the middle of something Kurt was saying, Bobby suddenly excused himself, saying he had something he needed to do, then left.  
  
Pietro looked at the retreating figure with a (concerned?) stare. When he left the room, he looked at Kurt, who was finishing his breakfast, and wondered what might be upsetting his lover's best friend. That thought quickly left his mind as Kurt suddenly kissed him. "She said I couldn't eat anything today." he whispered into Pietro's ear. "She didn't say we couldn't have fun."  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
As Bobby left the infirmary, he reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a thin little package. He went into the restroom down the hall and, after tearing the strip from it's confinement, saturated the tip with urine. He set the strip down on the counter by the sink and started pacing.  
  
  
  
*10 minutes. I only have to wait 10 minutes. I'll know for sure in 10 minutes. But  
  
WHAT do I want to know for sure? If it's a yes? A no?* He stopped pacing at that thought. He was thoroughly confusing himself now and thought his brain was gonna burst from the suspense. The ten minutes seemed to move like a snail on a treadmill, but were over before he knew it. He picked up the strip in his hands, anxious for the truth. As he looked at it, he slowly paled.  
  
  
  
*Blue, oh gods, it's blue.* He slumped unceremoniously to his knees, his head in  
  
his hands, as he let the small test clatter to the cool tile. He fought the urge to scream in frustration and anger. Because, after all, he was now pregnant too.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Goruda: Ok. How did we do? I say we because a lot of the delicious items in this story wouldn't be here without her oh so gentle (my ass) prodding. Since you've read to here, let us know how we did. ::gets down on knees and begs:: Please!?  
  
Chi: ::rolls her eyes:: That's so pathetic, GoGo. Begging on your knees for reviews? Puhleaze.  
  
Goruda: Ok, smart ass, how would you do it?  
  
Chi: ::grins evilly as a very menacing looking Beast steps up beside her:: Ok, readers. Unless you want a personal meeting with the big, blue, guy, ::points to Beast:: you'll click on the button below and insert your comments and criticism to us right now! ::turns to goruda:: Take notes. THAT'S how it's done!  
  
Goruda: ::rolls eyes:: That'll do it... scare them away I mean. You just ask nicely. ::to the readers:: Please review. Comments and criticism welcome. 


	2. Confirmation

Goruda: Hi everyone. We would like to thank you for the excellent reviews...  
  
Chi Oujo: But we can't because they weren't all excellent.  
  
Goruda: *glares at Chi*  
  
Chi: Um... they weren't excellent.... they were... uh... marvelous... *laughs nervously*  
  
Goruda: *clears throat* Anyway, sorry this took so long (not really all that long-I hope-, we just wanted to get more done than what we've got so far), I was just tired...  
  
Chi: *pouts and turns away from GoGo* Is that what they're calling laziness these days?  
  
Goruda: *puts gag around Chi's mouth, while her back is turned, to quiet her* ... and needed a lot of rest.  
  
Chi: *struggles with the gag* *manages to get it off and turns to Goruda* *cries indignantly* That wasn't fair, GoGo.  
  
Goruda: *shrugs* Well, I needed to finish what I was saying before you interrupted me again.  
  
Chi: Fine! See if I ever talk to you again. Hmmph! *crosses her arms over her chest and turns away again*  
  
Goruda: *shrugs again* Your loss. *to the readers* All standard disclaimers apply. We don't own anyone.  
  
Chi: *turns back, incredulous* What about Aiso, Aijou, and Anile?  
  
Goruda: *hides a smirk* I thought you weren't talking to me ever again.  
  
Chi: *growls and tackle glomps* You tricked me! *to the readers* Look. I own Aiso and Aijou. GoGo owns Anile. Don't use them without my permission, not even GoGo's. *glares at Goruda* He doesn't even get to use Anile without my permission. You know what I'll do to you if you use them without my permission? You don't want to know what I'll do to you if you use them without my permission. *smiles sweetly*  
  
Goruda: Sugar and spice indeed (my ass)  
  
Chi: Sugar and spice...but what they didn't know was that the spice was Tabasco sauce *kisses GoGo* Now ya got cooties  
  
Goruda: Ewww girl cooties! *rolls around on the floor having a tickle fight with his mate*  
  
Hank: Since our dear authors have been rendered unable to deliver the disclaimer we shall endeavor to do so.  
  
Bobby: Chi owns Aiso and Aijou  
  
Kurt: Goruda owns Anile  
  
Pietro: Anythingelseisthepropertyofit'srespectiveowner  
  
Archive: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=188397 and http://geocities.com/hearts_of_fur_and_ice/Warning1  
  
Feedback: Do you really need to ask?  
  
Pairing: Pietro/Kurt shipping. Some Hank/Bobby, shipping towards the middle/end. Others? Maybe, dunno yet.  
  
  
  
Unexpected Miracles: Ch.2 - Confirmation  
  
  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Thinking*  
  
  
  
"Why was he in such a hurry?" Pietro asked, staring after the retreating form through the now open window on the door. They watched as he nervously reached into a drawer and pulled something out, then left the infirmary.  
  
"Maybe he missed breakfast." Kurt replied jokingly.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know him well, but he seemed kinda... nervous... about something. And what did he pull from the drawer?" Curiosity evident in his voice.  
  
"A thermometer?" Kurt guessed, shrugging. "Maybe he is feeling ill."  
  
"No. He didn't look sick. No. He seemed nervous about something."  
  
"You know, you're right." Kurt said, suddenly worried.  
  
"Maybe he's pregnant too." Pietro grinned. "I'd hafta feel kinda bad for him, considering how big the father is....." His eyes sparkled as another idea formed in his head. "You know that saying about big hands and big feet?" At Kurt's affirmation, he finished "Think it's true?" When all he got was a confused stare, he started again. "Well, look at how big he is. That would have to hurt.... poor Bobby. Hey... you think his is blue like yours?"  
  
Kurt blushed and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Don't play like that."  
  
"Like what?!" He asked, feigning innocence. A glare from his partner stopped the subject in its tracks. "Fine. How about I play like this."  
  
Before Kurt could respond, Pietro put a hand behind his neck and a hand on his hip and pulled him into a passionate kiss. It ended too soon for Kurt's taste, but he found that he needed to breath also, so he didn't mind much.  
  
"Isn't this how we got into this situation in the first place?" He leaned forward to playfully nip at the tip of his beloved's nose. "Not that I'm complaining....I liked that one... that was fun." He said suggestively. "Let's play some more." He finished as he pulled his lover into another, equally passionate kiss. He snaked his hands slowly under his life mate's shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath as he reached it. He played with his lovers stiff nipples, causing his head to fall back, and moved his mouth to the luscious neck presented to him. He nipped and licked at the sensitive skin as he made a pass over it, settling on suckling the skin covering the collarbone, causing Pietro to gasp in pleasure and surprise.  
  
A loud scream outside the door (and it would have to be loud for them to hear it as the room is slightly soundproofed and they were making out like no tomorrow) caused them to pull apart very hastily. They looked to the door and saw that it wasn't directed at them..... but was coming from outside the infirmary itself..... and went to investigate.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Hank made his way down the maze of corridors leading to the infirmary, he couldn't help but wonder how on God's green earth Kurt was able to get pregnant. He was enthralled by this new discovery and couldn't wait to start the testing. *This chance at new information is quite intriguing.* He thought. *A male mutant able to conceive. That would cause quite a controversy. I wonder if all mutant males can conceive, or if it is just certain ones. Be that the case, then I wonder just how many of the institutions male population can conceive.* He mused over that as he turned down the hallway leading to the lab, suddenly deciding to take a momentary bathroom break.  
  
He turned to the men's lavatory and opened the door. As he stepped inside, the first thing that caught his eye was Bobby, HIS Bobby, kneeling on the floor, seemingly scared out of his wits. The next thing he noticed was the pregnancy test on the floor, blue as it told of the positive results(or not so positive results, as he quickly determined).  
  
Bobby heard someone enter and looked to see whom it was, his heart freezing when he saw the look of dread on his lovers face. Hank looked from the test to Bobby, silently asking for confirmation. At Bobby's nod, he let out a howl of fear so loud, it shook the entire mansion, before fainting into a massive heap of deep blue fur and sweat soaked skin.  
  
It didn't take Hank long to come to, and when he did, the bathroom door was flooded by a small sea of worried faces. He didn't really notice, though. His attention was on his mate, his mind on that pregnancy test. Catching his second wind, he suddenly grabbed Bobby and dragged him through the crowd of people, off towards the lab, intent on proving that miserable, white, plastic stick wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HANK!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!" Bobby howled, and not for the first time today. "*WHAT*, might I ask, is the point of this? We have already established, and numerous times, I might add, through a number of tests, THAT I AM PREGNANT!" He winced as Hank yanked roughly on the sonoghraphic probe yet again, trying to aim it just so, intent on knowing 100% whether or not Bobby's pregnant.  
  
Bobby, deciding that fighting was futile, crossed his arms over a pillow and rested the side of his head on it, finally noticing the crowd staring in from the door. Heading them up was Jamie, a few of his dupes, Kurt, and Pietro, all wide eyes and open-mouthed in shock. He groaned in embarrassment and used his powers to blast the door shut, then iced it over to keep everyone out, promptly burying his head in the pillow right after. "Hank," Bobby started. "Once that infernal probe is no longer stuck up my ass, you're DEAD!!!" He shouted the last part, thoroughly embarrassed and pissed off at him for doing this.  
  
*I'm afraid, Bobby, that after Logan gets his claws on me for this, I will be* He didn't voice his concern, but it was there nonetheless. He pushed on the probe again, more gently this time, and succeeded in getting it where it was needed and producing a semi-clear picture of the developing life inside. Hank sighed, saving the picture and pulling out the probe. "It's safe to assume that you are with child."  
  
Bobby lie down, his insides hurting from all the torture, and glared ice daggers at Hank. "Naw, ya think?" Not even giving Hank enough time to answer, he pulled up his pants, deciding that he didn't want to stay there any longer. As he moved to leave, however, Hank grabbed his arm in a near vice grip, effectively stopping him. "Let. Me. Go." He said in a low, murderous tone.  
  
Hank would have none of it though. "We need to talk about this, Bobby."  
  
"No, Hank. The baby is ours and you're gonna help me take care of it. End of discussion."  
  
Hank had to visibly suppress the urge to smack him. "No, Bobby, I…."  
  
Hank didn't get to finish that sentence, as he promptly had to release Bobby and dodge an ice beam headed straight for his head. "I don't want to hear it, Hank." Bobby spouted as he threw another ice beam in the other man's direction, this time catching him and freezing his feet to the floor. "I'm outta here." With that, Bobby broke the ice barrier in front of the infirmary door and stormed out, passing a dwindling group of still shocked faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt, being the first to recover, and the Ice Man's best friend, took it upon himself to follow the distraught teen through the underground levels and up to the boys dorm, then into his room. The second the door closed, Bobby turned and embraced Kurt in a vice grip, tears scalding the fuzzy one's shoulder. "He doesn't want my baby." He sobbed. "H-he said he wanted ch-ch-children *hiccup* and he got mad when he found out I was pr-pregnant with his kid." Kurt somehow managed to lead them to the bed and sat them down, allowing the younger boy to cry it all out.  
  
  
  
  
  
It went on for almost an hour. Bobby would degrade himself and Kurt would rub his back soothingly, whispering words of encouragement hoping to calm the young man down and make him feel better. Kurt sighed when, finally, Bobby went to sleep. He laid the man gently onto the bed and crept quietly toward the door, surprised to see Pietro on the other side. "Is he alright?" Pietro whispered. Kurt nodded and grabbed his hand, 'porting them back to the infirmary, where Hank was treating himself for frostbite.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We still don't know how it was possible, the tests seem inconclusive." Jean was telling the professor, having done her tests on Kurt. "We still need to test for an X-gene, but we are certain, since both parents are mutant, that the offspring will be as well."  
  
"Well, we should know for sure. On the off chance that the child is human, it may cause some discrepancies between the child and the mutants here. We need to be prepared should that be the case." Xavier wheeled himself to the window behind his desk and looked out. He wasn't really looking at anything in particular, just staring off into space, thinking.  
  
"I understand, professor. It could cause a lot of problems. Everyone would have to get used to having a human living with them, and the poor child would have to deal with being a normal human in a house full of mutants."  
  
"Not only that," The professor replied, not turning from the window, "If anyone found out about us, he would put up with a lot of grief because he wouldn't have powers to help him out of it"  
  
  
  
  
  
Hank continued to knock on Bobby's door, calling his name loudly and asking, begging, to be allowed in and heard out. After what seemed like hours, Bobby let him in, not bothering to hide the angry glare gracing his features. Hank sighed as he tried to figure out what he was going to say now that he was allowed admittance. Bobby's anger soon turned to irritation and annoyance as the silence stretched on. Finally unable to stand it any longer, he growled at the furry creature. "Is there something you wanted to say? Because if you're going to just stand there like an idiot and not talk, then you might as well leave. I have better things to do than to stand here all day."  
  
Hank flinched inwardly at the loud, verbal assault. He moved over to place a hesitant hand on the other man's shoulder only to have it shrugged away and violently smacked at. Bobby gave him a look that said, clearly, 'don't touch me if you know what's good for you.' He sighed and moved out to the balcony, gripping the railing, and mulling over what's been happening. After another long, uncomfortable silence, he spoke. "I'm sorry this happened, Bobby. I know how you must feel…"  
  
Bobby seethed. *How dare he…* "How dare you," He growled harshly, interrupting him, "presume to know how I feel. What? Are you psychic now too? Where do you get off? Or is that HOW you get off? Presuming to know others?"  
  
Hank turned around, preparing to defend himself against the verbal assault, just in time to take an ice blast to the chest, knocking him over the railing and into some bushes below. Bobby follow quickly on an ice slide, intent on causing the other mutant damage.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt was crying quietly in the first floor library, upset that his best friend was so hurt, staring out the window. Pietro held him in his lap, rubbing his stomach soothingly, speaking endearing words of encouragement to his downcast partner. A sudden flash of blue caught his vision as it flew past the window and into the bushes. Pietro quickly followed his gaze, just in time to see a very angry Robert Drake sliding down an ice slide after it. They soon realized it was Hank and, as if of one mind, both made tracks to the door, leading outside from where they were.  
  
Kurt stared in something akin to shock and amusement as he saw his friend chasing the burly ball of blue fur around the yard, weaving around the trees and shrubbery. Pietro gaped at the astonishing display in disbelief. He always thought Bobby to be typically docile, not one for fighting. But, judging from the way he was carefully aiming those ice beams at Hank, that blew his beliefs of the young icemaker out of the water.  
  
Soon enough, Bobby had Hank cornered. When Hank would try to escape, his route was cut of by another blast. Indiscernible words were exchanged and Bobby fired another ice blast at him, this one aimed for his crotch. Hank dodged it quickly as Bobby turned to walk away, tears in his eyes. Hank made to follow, causing the already distraught boy to run. In his haste to try making things right, he took chase.  
  
  
  
  
  
Logan, having seen the commotion, sighed and decided he should do something. He ran after them, soon catching up with the dysfunctional duo. Hank picked up speed, determined to settle this with Bobby, so Bobby did as well, equally determined to get away from him. Logan, in turn, had to adjust his speed as well.  
  
He sped after the two, slowly closing the gap, and unintentionally bared his claws. With a sudden burst of strength, he launched himself at Hank, tackling him, both large mutants rolling over the ground. When they finally stopped, Logan was on top, on hand on Hank's should, the other balled into a fist, the claws at the underside of the other's chin. "I think you've done enough damage for one day, bub. Leave the kid alone for a while, if you'd like to remain as you were born." Having said that, he got up and sheathed his claws. As an after thought, he turned back to Hank and said, "Hurt my cub again and you'll live to regret it."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Goruda: ARGG!!! *kicks his computer* I'm finally done with this chapter. *grumbles* no thanks to this stupid machine. *kicks it again*  
  
Chi: It took ya long enough.  
  
Goruda: *rolls his eyes* Gimme a break. A lot's happened in my life since Ch.1. *YOU* know that as well as anybody.  
  
Chi: *blushes slightly* You can't blame it completely on me.  
  
Goruda: *rolls his eyes again* Anyway… I'm sorry this is so short compared to the other… but I never said that all the chapters would be the same length. *shrugs* I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chi: And don't forget to review. 


	3. Apology

A note to our readers:  
  
As some of you have pointed out, it's been over two years since we updated these stories. My deepest apologies.  
  
A lot has happened over the last two years. Whenever we started to work on the stories something major came up. First we were just friends. That's when our writing was easiest. There was nothing else standing in the way of our work. We could talk for eighteen straight hours about what we were going to do with the characters. We had their lives mapped out clear through their grandchildren attending college.  
  
Then the wonders of lust kicked in around the time we put out the second chapter of Miracles, as noted in Goruda commenting on me as his mate. The first time lasted for a grand total of a month before we broke up. That lasted for two weeks, tops, before we were back together. Lust deepened to love. Love turned sour when I got sick and had to be hospitalized for over a week. I call it a reaffirmation of my own mortality. We separated for the second time so I could figure myself out. That lasted for about a month.  
  
I was responsible for the first two breakups, so of course the last one had to be his doing. Well. mostly his doing......Okay, I was flirting with a friend of mine and he took it the wrong way. Then he started to get lust bunnies over a friend of his from an RP chat room. A minor! He broke up with me for jail bait!  
  
Hank: Remind me, sweet author, who was seventeen when he was nineteen?  
  
grumbles  
  
Hank: The course of true love is a rocky one at best.  
  
I'll remember that, Mr. McCoy, when I'm working on Miracles.  
  
Anyway, it took him three months to get his penchant for jail bait out of his system (read: the little louse broke up with him). We threw ourselves back into our relationship the same way we do everything, wholly and without bounds. This has been noted by those of you who've visited my profile and noticed we got married February 11, 2003.  
  
Life got in the way. We worried about jobs and apartments. About babysitting nieces and nephews. About having a child of our own, and changing our minds after the first miscarriage (The pregnancy lasted for less than three weeks. It did help, somewhat, to know that 75% of all pregnancies terminate themselves within a month of conception. Most without the parents knowing that they're pregnant.).  
  
Of course, when we decided we weren't ready for a child, and began taking precautions against having one, we ended up pregnant. Pregnancy affected my writing in odd ways. I'd come up with fabulous story ideas and then find myself unable to put them to print. Hopefully, now that our daughter (Medea Kathleen) is born that won't be a problem.  
  
So there you have it, the explanation we've owed you for over two years now. We do plan on finishing these stories. Never fear, my need for Hank/Bobby slash will always prevail in the end.  
  
With the best of intentions (and hopefully new chapters),  
  
Chi Oujo Shiro 


End file.
